Justice League drabbles
by Angelic Temptress
Summary: These are a series of ideas that I couldn't let go, so they're here. In drabble form. A lot of Harley Quinn. A bit of Huntress. Enjoy.
1. Bathwater

"Bathwater"

* * *

She stared at the hot water surrounding her naked and bruised form. White and black paint and red blood tainted it, making it cloudy. The bathwater now encompassed everything she had been, everything that had ever meant anything to her.

Well, almost everything.

"How are you feeling, Harl?"

Ivy sat down on the edge of the tub and wiped Harley's mascara from beneath her eyes with a damp washcloth. She brushed the blonde, greasy bangs from her forehead and gently kissed it.

"I've missed you, you know."

"You're glad he's dead, so stop pretending that you care how I feel."


	2. Birthday

"Birthday"

* * *

"It's your birthday."

Huntress, irritated, turned to look at Nightwing. She had to try not to grit her teeth. "And what's it to you?"

He shrugged. "I wanted to wish you a happy one."

She chuckled. "Here's the thing. You don't have to be nice to me. I'm really not concerned with whether or not you care."

"But I do. Care, I mean."

"I'm sure." Huntress stared walking away.

Nightwing grabbed her wrist.

"Let go, or I will break your face."

"I suggest you listen," the Question said as he stepped from the shadows, "because if she doesn't, I will."


	3. Smile

"Smile"

* * *

She put on a smile, one so large that anyone could see it.

Some days it felt more painted than others. The lipstick she wore made sure her grin appeared prominent against her pale face, and her teeth were straight and neat thanks to the braces she had worn as a kid.

She stood tall, hoping one of her features would gain some sort of attention – whether it be her smile, her eyes, her hair, or her chest. Anything to get a loving smirk out of him in return.

But most days he didn't notice how pretty her smile was.


	4. Airports

"Airports"

* * *

Zatanna shivered. Gotham was very cold this time of year, and she was surprised she'd forgotten. She tightened the scarf around her neck and readjusted the strap of her bag on her shoulder.

She hated airports. Hated taxis even more. Dinah couldn't make time to pick her up, so there she stood, in line for a yellow cab like any other Gothamite.

Her father had always insisted she not constantly use magic in order to stay in touch with her humanity, and sometimes that meant taking an airplane.

Zatanna just wished someone really cared that she was back in town.


	5. Used

"Used"

* * *

Helena closed her eyes as Dick walked away, leaving her in the empty Gotham street.

She'd never admit that she actually cared about that asshole, even if at one time she had, and especially not after he'd confessed to using her.

It didn't matter how confident Helena was. It didn't matter that she'd used Dick.

No girl wanted to feel used.

No girl wanted to be told she'd been used either.

She loosened her trench and walked into her building. When she stepped through her door, she caught a glimpse of her reflection in a mirror.

Helena's mascara had bled.


	6. Moments Like These

"Moments Like These"

* * *

Harley resisted the urge to glance about their surroundings to make sure he was speaking to her. He'd said her name, sweetly and with a smile at stretched across his pale face and revealed his straight and yellow teeth.

"What can I do for ya, boss?" She folded her hands in front of her like a good little student.

"Nice work, pumpkin pie."

"Really?"

"Go and put on that black nightgown I like. We'll celebrate."

It was moments like these that Harley looked forward to.

She'd later look back on this moment as she applied ice to her bruised cheek.


	7. Helena

"Helena"

* * *

Helena needs no one. She knows this.

She may be brash and may lack some amount of charm, but she is what she is. And she is not about to change.

She will change for no one.

As she stares at her empty apartment, her stomach churns because she knows she is alone – truly and utterly alone.

Although her mind believes this is not a dilemma that requires pondering, the twinge of solitude continues to beat at her gut.

Helena recognizes this feeling of pain, recalling sitting at a bloody dining room table and the pain being much more excruciating.


	8. Lonesome

"Lonesome"

* * *

The apartment echoed when she dropped her keys onto the countertop. The digital clock of her old VCR flashed the time.

Midnight.

Another year had passed. She was older.

Helena peeled off her black trench and slung it over the back of the couch. She sat and kicked her feet up onto the wooden coffee table.

The night held no grudges and never passed judgment. Most disappeared within the night. Most were lonesome in the night. Helena always felt alone, day or night. But when the darkness absorbed her, she couldn't recognize her solitude.

Five after midnight.

Gotham needed patrolling.


	9. Comforting

Harleen closed her eyes to the darkness as Pamela stroked her chapped lips. She'd been feeling under the weather the past couple of days, but never sick enough to ignore Pam's gentle touches and kisses.

She reopened her eyes to see the moon's light sneaking into their bedroom through the hastily closed blinds. Pam's red hair seemed to sparkle at night, and her green eyes always seemed to glow.

This was love, she'd been told. Easiness. Quietness. Softness.

Not brutality. Not pain. Not sadistic hilarity.

Harleen blinked and tried to focus on the invisible patterns Pamela traced with her fingertips.


	10. Birthday Date

Autumn air slipped through her cracked window. Her bare body shivered internally. As if he sensed it, Vic pulled himself closer to her, rewrapping their bodies in the pale sheets.

Helena looked at the clock – midnight.

"Time for work?" Vic kissed her hair.

She climbed out of the warm bed and began pulling on her Huntress gear.

"Happy Birthday." Vic pulled on his underwear and smiled. "Didn't think I'd remember, did you?"

"No. I mean, we've only been doing _this_ for a few months now."

Moments like these mattered to Helena, though she knew they really shouldn't. She smiled anyway.


End file.
